This invention pertains to the art of mobile earth moving machines and particularly to tractor scrapers having a movable ejector for expelling earth material from the bowl.
1. Field of the Invention
Scrapers will have an ejector that is movable into the bowl for discharging the load. When uneven loads occur, the ejector will tend to bind and not move forward in parallelism with the sidewalls of the scraper unless guided in some manner. The ejector is guided in its forward and rearward travel by a trailing frame having guide rollers which travel on a track mounted on the stinger or pusher frame of the scraper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of ejector guide is to use a track having a rectangular cross section and a quadrilateral arrangement of rollers traveling along the track. In certain cases, however, additional guidance has been needed such as where the continued usage in rugged terrain is to be expected.